Promesa de sangre
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Años atrás, un trágico suceso desencadenó un mal aún más peligroso que el propio Kira para L, un nuevo enemigo al acecho, y una promesa que los mantendría unidos, al menos hasta que uno de los dos al fin pereciera. "Tú y los tuyos me quitaron lo que más quería, pero prometí sobre la sangre de todo lo que alguna vez amé, que lo recuperaría" Continuación de La Promesa de Ryūzaki.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death note no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**oOo**

**Promesa de sangre**

**Prefacio**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

_Tip Tap Tip Tap_

_Tip Tap Tip Tap_

Alexander Ryūzaga abrió los ojos, sobresaltado y temeroso al percibir que, en algún lugar, algo goteaba insistentemente, haciendo eco en sus oídos y retumbando en sus recuerdos.

Odiaba ese sonido, pero odiaba mucho más las memorias que se negaban a desaparecer y que siempre eran evocadas por él; así que se levantó de un salto, y un libro cayó de su regazo sobre la alfombra. De nuevo se había dormido en la sala mientras leía, pero como tantas otras veces no le dio importancia; fue hacia la cocina, cerró el grifo para terminar con aquel perturbador ruido y bostezó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Después observó su lujoso apartamento; de nuevo era libre, tenía dinero, una nueva identidad y un buen lugar para vivir, pero de alguna forma, otra vez, ya no se sentía a salvo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado con los años; ya no era ese chico retraído, obsesionado con las artes oscuras. Huir de Wammy lo había convertido en alguien diferente, pero también había hecho que dejara de sentirse seguro en ninguna parte. A veces lograba adaptarse a una nueva vida con éxito por un tiempo, pero aquella sensación siempre regresaba, y entonces sabía que era momento de seguir adelante.

Alexander caminó fuera de su elegante cocina, se cambió y decidió preparar sus cosas para el próximo viaje. Los papeles con una nueva identidad estaban listos, también los boletos de avión y los mapas que necesitaría. Siempre tenía una mochila lista con lo necesario para esos momentos; alguien como él no estaba hecho para quedarse en un solo lugar. Ahora era un ave libre, y como tal debía volar. Solo volar lejos.

No empacó, pues no necesitaría más que una mochila y su computadora; tomó unos cuantos libros, algo de comida y el único retrato de todo el apartamento; la única fotografía que viajaba con él a todas partes. Y al observarla sonrió, guardando la única imagen que tenía junto a Beyond en su mochila. Y antes de partir echó un último vistazo al que había sido su hogar durante los últimos dos años; suspiró y sacando un encendedor de su chaqueta lo encendió y lo arrojó a la alfombra, que ardió en llamas al instante.

Con tranquilidad, salió por las escaleras hasta el exterior del edificio, y al pisar la calle levantó la vista. Era un día soleado, pero los nubarrones grises amenazaban desde el Oriente, así como las sirenas del camión de bomberos acercándose por la avenida, y la multitud que había empezado a reunirse en la calle para observar en dirección a su antigua vida.

Y A suspiró, poniéndose la capucha y, como tantas otras veces, solo desapareciendo entre la gente.

oOo

_La campana sonó, y el comedor rápidamente empezó a llenarse de niños mientras él, instintivamente, se encogió en su lugar, cubriéndose los ojos con lo googles que el anciano le había obsequiado antes de que bajaran del enorme avión que los había llevado hasta ese país._

_"Si tienes miedo, solo úsalos y todo estará bien. Estos googles son muy especiales", le había dicho el amable hombre de cabello blanco; fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que una vez más tenía miedo. __No porque temiera que algo malo le pasara, sino porque no sabía dónde estaba, ni dónde estaban sus padres; ese anciano, Watari, le había dicho que ellos ya no volverían, porque ahora estaban en el cielo, pero aun así seguía buscándolos entre la gente que pasaba por allí, esperando a que fueran por él para decirles que toda era una mentira y que ya podía volver a casa, pero pasaban las horas y sus padres no regresaban._

_Los demás niños lo miraban con curiosidad, pero ninguno se le acercaba. En las dos semanas que había vivido allí había estado solo, llorando todas las noches e ignorando al resto, tal vez por eso ellos lo ignoraban ahora. Pero no podía evitarlo. Aquel lugar extraño todavía era demasiado atemorizante para él. _

_—Tú eres el nuevo, ¿verdad? —de repente, mientras todos comían y reían en sus mesas lejos de él, un curioso niño de cabello rubio se le acercó, cohibiéndolo un poco; era el primer niño que hablaba con el que hablaba en semanas —Oí que tus padres murieron en un accidente... ¿Por qué no hablas? —no supo qué responder, así que una vez más se quedó callado. Sin embargo, el otro niño únicamente bufó, sentándose frente a él —Mis padres también murieron en un accidente, pero no lo recuerdo porque era muy pequeño, así que he vivido toda mi vida en Wammy... ¿Tú recuerdas a tus padres? ¿No? Los otros niños dicen que estás loco, pero escuché a Watari y Roger hablar, y dijeron que solo estás traumatizado, y por eso no dices nada —invadido por una repentina curiosidad él frunció el ceño, mirando al niño rubio fijamente mientras éste solo encogía sus pequeños hombros —Pero de todas formas está bien si estás loco. La gente normal es aburrida. Además, Watari dice que eres especial, como yo. Somos niños especiales, como Alex y Beyond, por eso tomamos clases especiales. ¿Quieres un chocolate? Son mis favoritos...pero puedo compartirte uno —sonrió, dándole la mitad de su tableta de chocolate para después comenzar a comer en silencio._

_Comieron juntos durante varios días antes de que se atreviera siquiera a mirarlo. El niño solo se sentaba a su lado, sin decir nada, le daba una pequeña porción de su chocolate y después hablaba y hablaba de lo genial que era ser especiales, se quejaba de los otros niños por considerarlos tontos, o solo se quedaba callado, haciéndole compañía sin exigirle nada a cambio._

_—Está bien que no hables mucho __—le dijo un día, masticando un trozo de chocolate con maní que parecía no ceder con facilidad —De hecho, así lo prefiero. Todos los niños de nuestra edad son idiotas, aunque creo que tú no lo eres. No lo sabré hasta que no hables._

_—No soy idiota —dijo, de forma tan automática y natural que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba en meses. Y el otro niño, tan naturalmente como él, frunció el ceño, mirándolo con intriga._

_—Hm —gruñó, sin prestarle más atención que esa antes de seguir masticando su golosina. __En ese entonces él no supo porqué, pero de pronto sintió que le agradaba ese niño de cabeza rubia; sintió que de verdad podía confiar en él, como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida._

_—Mail —susurró, tan bajito que apenas si pudo escuchar su propia voz, extendiendo una delgada y temblorosa mano hacia el otro niño, que lo miró de refilón, como si no estuviera interesado._

_—Yo soy Mihael, pero todos me dicen Mello... Mail es un nombre extraño, por cierto, como si fueras alguna clase de correo. Creo que mejor deberíamos llamarte..._

—Matt, Matt..., ¡despierta, trasero perezoso! —Matt abrió los ojos apenas sintió los empujones, casi sin poder disimular su sobresalto al ser sacado tan bruscamente de su sueño; y se espabiló lo más rápido que pudo, incorporándose como pudo en el incómodo asiento del avión.

—¿Ya llegamos? —gruñó de inmediato, ahogando un bostezo antes de girarse hacia Mello, que estaba manipulando sus armas en los asientos junto al suyo lado.

—No.

—¿Y para qué demonios me despertaste? —Matt volvió a gruñir, golpeando su reloj pulsera con disimulo, como si de esa forma pudiera hacer que el tiempo corriera más rápido. Y todavía concentrado en el suyo Mello resopló algo difícil de entender, terminó de cargar su arma y lo miró.

—Estamos cerca. Y ya que estás despierto necesito que compruebes que el sistema funcione para la transferencia. Y revisa tu arma. No queremos más sorpresas como la de Nueva York.

Haciendo una seña obscena, el joven hacker bostezó otra vez, buscando los cigarros que guardaba en su chaqueta, encendiendo uno entre sus labios antes de tomar el arma que llevaba en la cintura y contar las balas.

—Mi cargador todavía está lleno —anunció, soltando el humo del cigarro por la nariz antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello para alisarlo con pereza. Luego tocó sus bolsillos al azar, buscando algo que al parecer no estaba allí.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Mi teléfono.

—Búscalo bajo el asiento —bufó Mello, sin prestarle atención. Matt, en cambio, metió una mano debajo de su asiento, encontrando el reluciente aparato de color plateado.

—Hay un mensaje —anunció, abriendo la tapa del teléfono y haciendo una pausa para leer. Mello dejó su trabajo y enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Y?

—Es él. Quiere asegurarse de que estamos bien —respondió Matt, indiferente —¿Qué le digo?

—Que estamos en camino. Tendremos el dinero y luego directamente a Tailandia.

—¿Tailandia?

—Hubo un ligero cambio de planes mientras dormías. La reunión con el jefe de la Tríada se adelantó para mañana.

—Pues gracias por avisar.

—Te estoy avisando ahora.

—Estupendo —Matt gruñó, apagando su cigarro sobre el cañón del arma de Mello, que lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada —Estoy harto de seguir las órdenes de alguien que ni siquiera conozco —soltó de repente, prendiendo otro cigarrillo antes de recargar los codos sobre las rodillas, taciturno —¿Nunca te preguntas cómo es él? ¿Por qué nos ayuda?

—Es la única persona que nos ha dicho la verdad, con eso me basta —graznó Mello, amartillando otra pistola con violencia. Matt frunció el ceño, enderezándose para cumplir la señal de abrocharse el cinturón, no sin antes poner su laptop frente a él para empezar a trabajar.

—Aun así; jamás lo hemos visto, nunca hemos hablado con él ni sabemos su nombre... Es como trabajar para un fantasma.

—Lo mismo era trabajar para L.

—Sí, pero con L al menos veíamos los resultados —refutó Matt, dando una última pitada a su segundo cigarrillo antes de intentar apagarlo nuevamente contra el arma de Mello, pero desistiendo ante la mirada rabiosa de éste —En cambio, llevamos mucho tiempo buscando a Petrovich, y ni siquiera sabemos a qué continente se lo llevaron.

Mello se encogió de hombros, ignorando el gesto molesto de su mejor amigo. Luego dejó sus armas para girarse y enfrentarlo, con una expresión fastidiada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres rendirte ahora? —espetó, amenazante. El joven Jeevas, por su parte, solo se quitó el cigarro de los labios y lanzó el humo de sus pulmones en una profunda exhalación, como si estuviera muy cansado de tener la misma charla todos los días.

—Yo no dije eso —graznó, frunciendo el ceño mientras apagaba el pequeño cilindro en la suela de su bota —Pero si L se encargó de que su ubicación sea tan secreta es porque no quiere que lo encontremos, y si no quiere que hallemos a Petrovich, entonces será imposible hacerlo. Además, hemos pasado años en otros trabajos en vez de buscándolo.

—Necesitamos el dinero para la búsqueda —refutó Mello, cada vez más molesto. Matt frunció el ceño otra vez.

—Solo necesitamos nuestras mentes y una bala en la cabeza del sujeto. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlo.

—¿Y qué me dices del poder? —Mello levantó la mirada, taimado —Sí, metámosle una bala en medio de los ojos; haremos justicia, nosotros los sabemos, pero las autoridades no lo verán así, y lo sabes, aunque la persona a la que asesinemos sea Petrovich.

—Lo sé, y no me malentiendas —bufó Matt, sacando otro cigarro, ahora de detrás de su oreja —, todo este asunto de dejar en ridículo a esos criminales y robarles su dinero es divertido, pero...

—El fin justifica los medios, Matt. —gruñó Mello, amartilando otra de sus armas para dejarla lista —Además, esperé toda una vida para vengar la muerte de mis padres. Puedo esperar unos meses más —sentenció.

Matt gruñó por lo bajo, espiando las nubes blancas y esponjosas por la ventanilla junto a su asiento, dejando la mirada allí durante varios minutos, con expresión cansina mientras seguía fumando. Luego de que el piloto encendiera la alarma para apagar los aparatos electrónicos volvió a sentirse observado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió el joven de cabello rubio, sonando mucho más comprensivo que momentos atrás —¿Las pesadillas volvieron? —preguntó de pronto, con un ligero tono de afirmación. Matt Jeevas expulsó el humo de sus pulmones una vez más, cerrando los ojos con placer antes de contestar.

—De hecho, no las he tenido en un buen tiempo. Solo estoy cansado —suspiró, dejando el cigarro entre sus labios antes de cerrar su laptop mientras el jet comenzara a rondar el aeropuerto para el descenso.

Mello sonrió de lado.

—Tal vez deberíamos tomar vacaciones —bromeó, haciendo que Matt gruñera algún insulto en inglés que no llegó a oír del todo —Quizá visitar Japón... —soltó, malicioso, y su amigo, como por reflejo, levantó la mirada de su computadora, cambiando el semblante de inmediato, tanto que a Mello le recordó al adolescente que solía ser antes de huir con él.

Aunque había cambiado y su personalidad se había endurecido, Matt seguía siendo muy fácil de leer a veces, como cada vez que tocaban el tema de regresar a Japón. Claro que Mello no pensaba volver a pisar jamás ese país, pero todavía era evidente que a su amigo le importaba, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber porqué. Sin embargo, tras la sorpresa inicial, el joven Jeevas rápidamente pudo volver a su semblante indiferente habitual en esos último años.

—Si realmente pudiéramos tener vacaciones, entonces preferiría ir a un lugar donde los hombres no anden con vestido y sandalias —dijo con tono indiferente, regresando toda su atención a su teléfono al oír un ligero silbido proveniente de este —La gente de Xiang Hu ya está en Macao.

—Bien —Mello dejó sus armas y estiró los músculos de la espalda, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad ante la nueva advertencia de la pequeña pantalla frente a la cabina. —Envía un mensaje a nuestra gente. Que se preparen. No confío en los chinos.

Matt sonrió, sarcástico.

—¿Y crees que ellos confían en nosotros? —dijo, y ahora fue Mello quien rió.

—Si son inteligentes, entonces no lo harán.

oOo

_Ginebra, Suiza, 13 de noviembre de 2009_

En una habitación en penumbras, L frunció las cejas oscuras mientras, dentro de la pantalla, podían verse la imágenes de la Interpol desmantelando el cuartel de un grupo terrorista y tomando bajo arresto a varios hombres de aspecto mediterráneo. Y sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla, el detective suspiró, más por reflejo que por cansancio, jugando con el pequeño micrófono del aparato en las puntas de sus dedos, procurando abrir lo más posible los ojos cuando las cámaras pasaron, una vez más, de las imágenes de los explosivos a los ahora detenidos.

—Sabía que algo no estaba bien —susurró a la nada, haciendo que Roger, firmemente parado tras él, de pronto se interesara en las imágenes.

—¿Qué encontraste?

L no respondió de inmediato, sino que caviló su respuesta durante varios segundos mientras que, con las puntas de los dedos, pausaba el video, señalando el brazo de uno de los detenidos con un dedo largo y pálido.

—El tatuaje —indicó, levantando las cejas —. El Islam lo prohíbe. Esos hombres no son extremistas islámicos.

Roger frunció sus cejas blancas, sin comprender.

—¿Son independientes?

—No creo que sean terroristas —bufó L —Ese tatuaje es de un gulag en Kazajistán. Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien porque es el mismo que... —el detective guardó un repentino silencio, añadiendo aún más tensión al ambiente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con el tatuaje? —insistió Roger, contrariado cuando, de repente, L se mostró inusualmente animado, como cada vez que alguien ponía un caso interesante delante suyo.

—Han pasado dos años —susurró, de nuevo abstraído en sus propios pensamientos —¿Por qué han aparecido justamente ahora?

—¿Quiénes? —insistió el anciano, pero L ya no respondió, sino que siguió hablando consigo mismo:

—Parece que... —murmuró, abriendo los ojos como platos con expresión indescifrable —al fin está moviendo sus piezas —razonó, abstraído; luego miró a Roger, que seguía firmemente a su lado, curvando sus pálidos labios en una sonrisa sin gracia que heló la sangre de su mentor —Y ahora vendrá por todos nosotros.

**oOo**

_**N** del **A:**_

**Hola! Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde el final de La promesa de Ry****ū****zaki, y, como lo prometido es deuda, al fin me pude permitir subir el prefacio de la continuación.**

**Como yo había anticipado, esta transcurrirá dos años después del último capítulo LPDR, coincidiendo con las fechas de la segunda temporada de la serie original, y aunque seguirá siendo un LxMisa, como podrán adivinar, muchos otros personajes tomarán protagonismo, sobre todo el dúo de Matt y Mello.**

**Sin más que decir, espero contar también con su apoyo en este nuevo viaje.**

**Que tengan una buena noche,**

**H.S.**


End file.
